custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Auragan
Biography Not much is known about Auragan's past, except that he used to be a very adventurous Po-Matoran, who wore a dark green Huna. It is also unknown how he became a Toa, though it is known that the day it happened, two Toa, one gold (toa of lightning) and the other silver (Toa of sound) who found the corpse of a Po-Matoran, who wore a dark green Huna, mysteriously died. It is believed that Auragan was the Po-Matoran that was found by the two Toa, and that the Toa who died gave their power to him, thus turning his body into that of a Toa. Mere days after he was turned into a Toa, he left for the Visorak Island, where, he was told, two young Matoran had been captured, when they were researching the plantlife. Auragan managed to find the two Matoran, who were being attacked by a group of Visorak. Auragan managed to fight them off, but before the last one could flee, it shot a Rhotuka at him, and mutated his body into a Hordika. however, being a (supposed) mixture between three beings, the virus just spread through his body, only affecting certain parts of him, although permanently mutating his Kanoki, thus taking his power of invisibility. After his mutation into a Hordika, he decided to dedicate himself to be a guardian of Po-Koro, always protecting all Matoran that were walking around, if they were ever attacked by Rahi. After months, he started to become more and more aggressive, killing Rahi in violent and extremist ways, and even harming Matoran in the process. It seemed like the infection was taking control of his mind, in such a way that not even he could control what he did in that state. Eventually he figured out the only way of stopping that, would be stop holding back and let the virus infect his body fully. When the change happened, it gave him a more muscular body build, and also a Rhotuka Spinner. Personality Usually, Auragan is very reserved and shy, and prefers being around Rahi, since they are (he thinks) what is the most similar to him. Whenever he happens to be around Matoran, he is very nice, and will usually communicate through small sound waves, just so that he doesn't have to talk. He will always try to protect everyone and everything that is in danger, especially Matoran, even if that will cost his life. Abilities Physically Auragan is not very strong, and is not very resistant to damage. He will mostly rely on his weapons and elemental power to battle. He is able to control electricity, meaning he can do various things with it, like electrically charge projectiles, or even turn himself into electricity, for quick traveling. Along with electricity, he can also control sound, which he can use to send back projectiles shot at him, or stun enemies. He also possesses an innate resistance to electricity, meaning that, if his attacks backfire, it will do next to no damage to him. He is also known to be able to speak to Rahi, because he has lived around Rahi for so long. Ever since he was fully infected by the Hordika Virus he lost his innate resistance to electricity, since his Po-Metru body was transformed into a body more adapted to Poison, but gained resistance to poison. He also gained a Rhotuka Spinner that shoots disks, charged with static electricity, that can temporarily paralyze anything they touch. Tools He has three Toa tools, a Staff of Lightning Crash (which he uses to channel his electricity powers), a Sonic Ballista (mutated into his left arm by the Hordika Virus) and a Sonic Lightning Shield (which is sonically attached to his body, by vibrating). Trivia *Because of his hordika nature, before his full mutation, he would usually try to shoot Rhotuka at Rahi, not remembering he didn't have one. However, once he accepted the full mutation, he gained a Rhotuka Spinner. *Being able to control sound, means he can control the frequency and speed of sound. That, theoretically, could mean that he would be able to understand what Vahki say. *His name is a pun on the Periodic table representations of gold (Au) and Silver (Ag). *His Rhotuka is silver in colour. *His Sonic Ballista is the only one that has existed and, due to it being mutated into his arm, it is practically impossible to reproduce it.